


Remorse

by ED of Oblivion (flamingofics)



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Death, Everyone is Dead, Gen, Heavy Angst, Multiple Major Character Deaths, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7641631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingofics/pseuds/ED%20of%20Oblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinon shouldn't feel remorse. He shouldn't, but he does.</p>
<p>Set during Chapter 18: Crimea Marches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remorse

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written back in 2007.
> 
> This is quite short, but also very, VERY dark. You've been warned.

  
_"Grief teaches the steadiest minds to waver."_ -Sophocles

\--------------------------------------------------

Rolf is dead.

The truth is beginning to affect him, but he fits yet another arrow into his bow and fires. Boyd falls quickly, his axe dropping from his now unresponsive hands. Dark blood spills onto the stone ground from the fatal wound in his neck. His body falls next to the felled pegasus knight and her steed, both of which are pierced with multiple arrows.

Rhys is gone. Oscar and Gatrie, too.

_That makes six._

Ike is dying. Mist is unable to save him; she lies dead next to the wyvern rider, toppled over the corpse of her mare, blood still trickling from the hole in her chest, her soulless eyes pleading up to the empty sky.

The dead heron half-breed cannot chant.

_Nearly ten._

Soren is yelling at him.

Titania charges, so he readies another arrow, unaware that his hands are shaking. His lip trembles slightly.

He fires.

_…Eleven._

They are all dead. And he's the one who killed them.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly cannot recall what drove me to write this. The summary popped into my head one day during an English lab, and I suppose at some point I wondered, "What if Shinon couldn't be reasoned with?"
> 
> This was written rather quickly and without too much thought put into it, but looking back on it now I find myself oddly fascinated with it. In any case, it's here now for anyone who cares to read it.


End file.
